The Huntress and the Killer
by MysticVeil
Summary: We survived the Games... but we were both broken and damaged. How could you expect us to be alright after what we went through and what we've seen... I don't know if we can ever be healed. But then again, I have her and she has already started to mend me. But will I be able to do the same to her? Will she allow me after what I did to her? One-Shot.


_**Hello :) so I have been wanting to write a Cato/Katniss story where they live for a long time, but I have never been able to come up with the right story line :s this is short, but hopefully you like it. **_

I watched Snow place the golden crown on her head, and she looked like she was fighting back tears. I wasn't surprised because I had killed her lover boy_. I remember clearly, me holding him by the neck, choking him, and Katniss snarling at me to release him. But I didn't… and then she called me a bastard and I snapped his neck. I don't think I have ever seen so many emotions go across someone's face. Her hands trembled, but she quickly released the bow and it went flying at my chest. I was wearing the body armour so it had no effect on me. Her breath became quick and she crumpled to the ground. I reached forward, but she scrambled back from me. _

"_Ladies and gentleman, allow me to present our victors for the 74__th__ annual Hunger Games… Katniss Everdeen and Cato Vipointe" the announcers loud, happy voice boomed. There was another reason why I killed Peeta Mellark. It was because I wanted Katniss. At first I wanted to kill her… but then something happened to make me change my mind…_

_o0o_

_Our supplies had been blown up and I was so angry. Marvel had run off after I had killed the idiot who was trying to tell me it wasn't his fault. Marvel was scared of me. Clove was talking quickly, trying to calm me down, but I didn't want to hear it. I shoved her out of my way and ran through the woods as fast I could, breaking branches as I ran. But I heard someone singing softly, which brought me to a halt. I peeked around a large tree, and I saw fire girl cradling the youngest tribute, Rue, in her arms. Even from where I was standing, I could see Rue was close to death. I felt sad. Someone that young should not have to die, especially in this way. But that's the way of the Games. Katniss stopped singing when Rue stopped breathing. I watched as Katniss carefully covered her in flowers, and then she stood up and held up three fingers. I had no idea what it meant. But after that she ran away, and I followed silently. She ran for a while, and then stumbled and she fell to the ground, sobbing hysterically. I never thought I would see her in this state. I debated going to her, but I knew I couldn't. Seeing her that day changed me. I no longer wanted to kill her. I wanted her, wanted to be with her. But how was I supposed to make that clear to her without making me look deranged? Me being a vicious killing machine protected Clove and I. There was no way I would jeopardize that. So I didn't try to talk to her. The next time I saw her was at the Cornucopia. _

_o0o_

_I looked down at Katniss, who was about to eat dark berries, and then I realized they were poisonous. I lurched forward instinctively, knocking them form her hands. She cried and tried to scramble out from under me, but eventually gave up and began sobbing. I knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and stared at me, but then the Hovercraft landed and Peacekeepers swarmed out and I immediately grabbed Katniss and pushed her behind me. I don't know why I suddenly felt this protectiveness over her, but I didn't care. But the Peacekeepers grabbed me and pried me away from Katniss who looked pleadingly at me, as if she was begging me not to go. I started fighting the Peacekeepers, trying to reach her and she did the same, but then four Peacekeepers grabbed me and dragged me back to the Hovercraft. Once there, Katniss and I were knocked out and they repaired any injuries we had. They didn't have to do a lot on me, obviously, but there was the occasional scrape. And I didn't see Katniss again until the interview. Our mentors had told us to not act like lovers, only as friends. But I was worried Katniss would just loose it and have a melt down because of Peeta. _

_We walked on to the stage together, and Katniss was holding onto my arm tightly, trying to steady herself. Her long hair was loose and held back by a headband. She was dressed in a simple, soft yellow dress that gave the illusion of a flickering candle flame. She looked innocent. We took our seats on the loveseat they had provided, which caused Katniss to almost have to sit on my lap. After some adjusting, she eventually took a spot on my right leg. Flickerman started with the classic questions first, and Katniss held it together. And then towards the end, he asked Katniss how she felt about losing her lover. I saw her smile drop and she quickly turned and nestled into my shoulder. I was surprised she did that, but I patted her back and put my arm around her. Flickerman nodded at me, and then the time was up…_

And then we were crowned victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games. After he finished with Katniss, Snow walked over to me and placed the golden crown on my head.

"Congratulations." he said.

"Thank you." I responded.

Afterwards, we were supposed to go to some party. My prep team finished getting me ready quickly because I had gotten annoyed and snapped at them. And then I had been able to slip out of my room and go looking for Katniss. I slipped into her room and found her standing with her stylist. She was in a golden dress that hugged her figure, with long gold earrings, very… regal looking. Her stylist spotted me and then looked at Katniss and nodded in my direction. She turned and smiled a bit. Her stylist stood and walked out, telling us he would be back in a few minutes because it was time for us to be presented soon. I hate being told I need to be _presented_. It makes me sound like I am a food.

I walked up to Katniss and she smiled again, but quickly looked down at the floor. I knew she was still sad… heartbroken.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked her, trying to make my voice soft. It still hurt me that she cried over Mellark, but hopefully she would forget him soon. But then again, how could she? It's not like I was going to forget Clove anytime soon. We will never forget the people who matter to us.

"I don't know… I just… I just don't want to face everyone." she said, her voice so quiet I almost had trouble understanding her.

"I know, but you'll be fine." I told her.

"But it's not just the Capitol I am scared of. How can I face the people back home? There was a chance that me and Pe- me and him could have come home together. And he's dead." she whispered, tears prickling in the corner of her eyes. At that moment, I wondered why she didn't hate me with a passion. Why wasn't she demanding I leave her alone, especially after I killed her love? So I decided to ask her.

"Katniss, why don't you hate me?"

She seemed confused, maybe because she didn't know the answer. But then she looked up at me, her grey eyes no longer wet.

"I don't know. I really don't. I should. But I don't. Cato, I knew you saw me with Rue. You followed me after. But you didn't kill me." she said and walked over to the window. I walked up behind her.

"You're right. I didn't. I couldn't. There is something exquisite about you, fire girl." I whispered in her ear.

"Will you ever leave me?" she asked me suddenly, turning her head so we could look see each other's eyes.

"Never." I told her. And I was telling the truth. I knew there is going to be hard times ahead, many trials to test us. And really, who else do we have besides each other? No one knows what it feels like to be emotionally broken… because we are. We both are. But we will heal, over time. I was nothing more than an empty killer before I met her. She is healing me, and I am healing her. I will heal her heartbreak, and she will heal mine. We will always be there for each other, always there to protect the other. I reached for her hand, intent on never letting it go.

_**Reviews are always lovely :) and I think I will stop writing Cato/Katniss for a bit, but I want to write another Cato/Rue story. So if anyone has any ideas, they would be greatly appreciated :P**_


End file.
